Visits
by Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama
Summary: Little drabbles of LietPol moments. K  just in case, rating may change.  Multiple AUs.
1. Chapter 1

Toris tapped on the ebony table he was sitting at with great expectancy. '_He didn't get caught . . . did he?'_

The snow outside became heavy as he waited for his best friend, boyfriend, and everything and above, Feliks, to call like he did everyday at 2 am.

Why such a early time, you ask? Their parents weren't up, so it'd be perfect to sneak a few conversations with eachother. Sure they saw eachother at school, but they only got to see the other in the halls (only for a split second), lunch, and the last period of the school-day. But anytime other than that was absolutely forrbiden- by their parents, _of course._

When they started dating, which was about a year ago, their parent were horrified. The two sets of parents were completely against their sons having any sort of homosexual relationship between eachother. So much so, that Feliks' parents decided that it would be best to move farther away, which would be closer to the school. That way, when he laft, he wouldn't have time to waste waiting for the other.

Both boys thought the idea was completely rediculous, and they should consider the fact that they might actually be in love. But, _no. _ That was not going to cross their dear parents' minds in the least.

Interrupting his thoughts, he felt a vibration on the table, startling him. It was his cell phone - 'Feliks' it read.

He quickly answered the phone, starting with a rushed, "Hello? Feliks?"

"Like, omg, Liet!" A voice on the other line exclaimed quietly. "I thought you would totally not answer!"

A sigh came from the brunette, "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I'll always pick up."

"Oh, okay~" Toris already knew he'd forget again. "So, like, I saw this totally awesome necklace at Claire's, and like . . ."

continued to ramble on- Toris didn't mind, in fact, he listened to every word the other had said. He closed his eyes and pretended he was there, across from him at the table, going on about this new perfume he got. He enjoyed it.

" . . . and so I was like, 'No way, girl, like, it's mine' and she's like, 'Nuh-Uh, it's totally mine. I saw it first.' we didn't physically fight, but dang, she like, totally wanted that coat. Y'know?"

This caught him by surprise. "Y-yeah. That wasn't the only one in stock, was it?" he responded after a few moments.

"Yeah, but it was like the last in pink. Anyway . . .''

Toris smiled, maybe being so far away wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Snow

It was quiet.

That was the only way to describe it. The paintings and the furniture that had been there what seemed like only moments ago, they no longer were. Neither was the small desk that used to be in the corner, nor the pencils that used to rest there.

It wasn't a comfortable silence, however, it was bearable. The only thing that made the whole experience not excrusiating was the light that illuminated itself from outside. It fluttered, swayed it's way down to the ground. Snow was one of the things that made it okay.

But, even though it was amazing and delightful, it had a sense of lonliness within it's mindless innocence. No, not innocence. More like ignorance.

An ignorance that had no idea the effects it had on the small little life on this Earth that were human. For what was the calm, pure chasity of the snow supposed to bring? For whom would it bring it to?

Selfishly, and arrogantly, we all wish at some point that it were for ourselves.

Toris, at the moment, wished that he were as ignorant as those snowflakes that adorned his frosted window. He wanted to just float about until it was his time to hit the bottom.

That would be his end.

A much more fitting ending for him, as he believed, however, fate had already supplied him with.

It was without a doubt the options that layed in front of him. He knew that he would have to choose the one less plesant if he wanted to please his birth parents. But that option had long abandoned him.

Couldn't life just... forgive?

All he wanted was to see a smile.

Not just any smile, but the smile of his friend. His best friend. But he knew that the bright green eyes would never shine, and the lips would never curve up the same way again.

Is it wrong that he would want for it to change? He thought that without the parents problem, it would all be easier.

But he knew that was a lie. A lie he'd put all the hope that remained in his fragile heart, dispite knowing the outcome.

So... was he being punished?

* * *

_**Wow. Yeah, that was agnst-y. D: Well, I did this with the theme 'snow' for Christmas. **_

_**I didn't like the idea of one setting only, so I made it.. you know... multiple AU.**_

_**If you have any questions about this chapter, just pm me~! **_

_**Buh-bye. c;**_


End file.
